Last Year to the Rest of Our Lives
by Elladelia14
Summary: It's Elizabeta and Gilbert's senior year of high school, and they just want to get it over with. However, they didn't anticipate the challenges of being the troubled kids or a new musically gifted student, Roderich. While Elizabeta is falling for Roderich, Gilbert is falling for Elizabeta. AU- High School. Eventual PrussiaxHungary
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! Well, well, my first fanfic. What do ya know? Truth be told, it may be kind of sketchy, and I will probably redo it later. I wanted to try doing a chapter story, so here you go. See you in a bit._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Hetalia._**

Last Year to the Rest of Our Lives

Chapter one- Girls' Day Out

_It was around midnight and I was up late watching cartoons on the small T.V. on the floor when Mom stumbled against the door and it flew open. She had been gone for two whole days, and was looked tired and frazzled with a swollen lip and a red marked cheek. I was excited that she finally came home, but she didn't even look at me. All she did was mumbled something, shuffled to the only room in our apartment, and locked the door._

_Mom was gone for days sometimes. It was worse when he had come around though. Sometimes she would stay out for days, or he would come to our apartment, and force me out of Mom and I's bed. There were also times when he was angry. He would even hit her, or me, but she would always beg him not to leave with tears streaming down her face. I didn't understand it. Then when he was around she would just sit there with a saddened look in her eyes. I still don't all these years later. When I was crying my Mom would kiss my cheek and it was all better, but no matter how many times I kissed hers she would always still be sad. One thing I did know, it was because of him._

I sighed and shook the memories from my head, "Kate should be home soon."

It was a hot, bright summer day. My annoying, childhood, albino best friend Gilbert and I were sitting on my front porch trying to stay cool. It was about noon and I was waiting for Kate, my foster Mom to get home. Apparently, we were going to have a girls' day out... _scary..._

Kate is my foster Mom. She is one of the kindest, generous people I've ever known. She's almost like a big sister to me and my foster siblings. She is 35 and works two jobs to keep us all fed and clothed. That is where she was at this moment, her second job at the tax office. We are all from a different country, my siblings and I. Unlike most parents, Kate doesn't care if we have accents or different colored skinned and traditions. She takes us all in, no matter what.

Living in this small, modest house are my foster brothers Feliciano, Lovino, Yao and my foster sister Natalia. I also have an older foster brother Ivan, but he doesn't live with us. Natalia and Ivan are blood siblings as are Feliciano and Lovino. Kate always says she hates to see siblings being torn apart so she fought to keep them together. Natalia and Ivan are from Russia. He moved out to college last year and visits us very often. Natalia has a weird obsession with Ivan, and sometimes it scares me a little... Feli and Lovino are twins from Italy and couldn't be more different. Feli is so loving and caring, and Lovino is a tough guy, although I know he cares deep down too. The, there's is Yao from from China. I like Yao, he is one of the normal people in my crazy misfit family. He hangs out with his friend Alfred alot so we never really see him.

"Two more days of freedom left," Gilbert scoffed beside me, "No zanks to you!"

I slapped his arm, "That's your own fault for failing your senior year."

The moron was in his last year of high school and failed simply because he didn't try. Outraged at the beginning of summer, I made him promise me to try again during my senior year. If he still failed, I am supposed to admit I am wrong and worship his awesomeness...

"_Ja, Ja_," he shoved my shoulder playfully, "Vhat if I still don't pass?"

"Then you're stupid. Plus, we have all the same classes together almost so I can help you on homework."

"I am stupid!" he cried dramatically, "For going back to hell for you! A diploma isn't worth zat _scheisse_, and vhat do I need that for? Anyone, vould hire me in their right minds because I am amazingly awesome!"

I rolled my eyes, "It's important!"

"Either way," he said while rubbing absent mindedly a grease stain on his jeans, "I have a perfect job down at ze shop. And you care way too much, Lizzy. Vhat happened to the old you?! Feli is making you nice."

"Feli is a good kid, annoying yea, but he is kind. Besides that Gilbert, believe it or not I care about you!" I looked at his red eyes.

His expression softened. Gilbert was really a good person; he has just had a hard life. A lot people have judged and judge him in school. They always make fun of him for his white hair, red eyes, or laid back, greaser ways, but I like them.

"Do you really, Elizabeta?" He smirked, gentle expression vanished.

"Yes," I narrowed my eyes, "I really do."

"Fine, I guess, but I am only doing it for you, got it?" He crossed his arms.

I smiled, "Got it."

I threw my weight at him and hugged him. After a minute he wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the gesture. We drew back and our eyes made direct contact. His red eyes had a certain alluring, gentleness that made me feel suddenly subconscious and heat rush to my face.

"Liiiizzzzyyy," an Italian accented voice called from inside the house.

I looked away quickly s did Gilbert.

"Uhm..." Gilbert cleared his throat.

_Well, that was an awkward moment_. I quickly stood up and walked in the front door and though the living room to the dining room/ kitchen. Where Feli was standing and Lovino was sitting at the table.

I have noticed those awkward moments with Gilbert were increasing. Where my heart beats fast, I blush and get embarrassed, and Gilbert seems to show a more gentle side. Feli and Natalia say that he "likes" me. To be honest I am clueless. When I was younger life was so hectic that I played with the guys because it kept my mind off things. I didn't ever droole over them or play Cinderella. But sometimes, I almost think I am attracted to Gilbert, and I actually imagine girlie scenarios with him as prince charming. It would just make things awkward though, wouldn't it? Being best friends from childhood? No, he would never think of me that way, anyways.

"What's up, Feli?" I squinted; it was a lot darker inside then in the sunny outdoors.

"Are you not ready?!" the red head frowned at me.

_Huh..._

"Ready for what exactly?" I raised an eyebrow.

"For shooopping, _si_?" he looked at me wide eyed, "You know you cannot start off our lasta school year looking lika dat can you?"

I looked down at my worn sneakers and shorts, "Well..."

I heard the front door close with a bang. Then Gilbert walked passed me and sat down at the dining table with Lovino.

He raised an eyebrow at Feli, "Uh, you know you're a guy, right?"

"_Si_, why?" Feli cocked his auburn head to the side.

"Don't try, Gilbert," Livino cut in, "Itsa pointless."

"_Non capisco_, whateva do you mean?" Feli said confused.

I sighed, "They don't mean anything, Feli."

Gilbert smirked at me and I responded with a glare.

Feliciano then grabbed my arm with a look of sheer joy on his face," Elizabeta, we need to dress you in something much prettier before we go! Mama will be home any moment now! Natalia will help!"

_Great..._

Lovino cleared his throat," Well, Gilly, housabout you and I work on my new ride, _si_? I need some help."

Gilbert looked at me with another smirk, "Vell, as much as my awesome self likes to talk fashion... lead ze way."

One day I will smack that smirk off his face permanently with a frying pan or something. Livino got up and walked out the back door, and Gilbert started to follow him. However, just as I was about insult him again, Feli dragged me up stairs to get ready for a Girls' Day Out.

**_Annnd the end! Sorry, if you hated it… not really. I want to have a pairing, but I'm not sure if I want it to be HunxPrus or HunxAus. I am leaning towards the latter; if you have a different opinion let me know. And please, please yell at me if I made a grammatical, name, spelling, or tense error. I won't take offense, just nicely yell. I edited it myself, and I am terrible at it. Also, I am not sure if I want to keep it up, but I may if somebody out there forces me to. Thank you, good readers! R&R, and I will give you free kittens._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay! Hi guys! So guess what, I actually had views and junk on the first chapter! I would have updated sooner, but I have been so busy with finishing my art portfolio for college and tennis meets. XD Enough with the excuses, here it is. Oh, and this is barely edited, so stupid mistakes are present. It's becoming a bad habit, I'm sorry. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Hetalia._**

Last Year to the Rest of Our Lives

Chapter Two- Shopaholic Italians and a Piano Playing Gentleman

It was a long day in crowded mall, and my feet hurt. I just want to go home. The whole day was episodes where Feli, Kate, and Natalia dressed me in all sorts of clothes. I think they picked the most outrageous, frilly skirts because they finally had a chance to.

I finally got to escape when Feli got sidetracked and went into a kitchen appliance store where a French guy was cooking food, and laughing weird. He kept hitting on Kate and even Natalia! I think he might be a pedophile. Which he better stop, because Natalia was giving him a look like she was going to scratch his eyes out. Regardless, I'm finally free! I love Feliciano, but really annoying, and I needed to get away.

I walked around the plethora of stores slowly, watching the groups of people interact around me. Then past the food court where the Japanese food and pizza booths were releasing yummy smells. Then I walked past an indoor park where parents could bring their children to play while they took a break to sit down and gather their sanity. That's when I could feel the sinking feelings of memories surfacing.

_It was time to go to the park. It happened like this for years. Every other day at four o' clock we would come here. It was a small, old park, and not a lot of people came to it because a new one was built on the other side of town. When we arrived Mom would tell me to go play, so I did. I'd play soccer or basketball with the boys and beat their asses. Sometimes Gilbert would be there and we'd wrestle. I got a lot of respect on the play ground. There was one time this one girl Tanya made fun of me for playing with the guys and I shoved her off the jungle gym. She wasn't hurt though it was only like a foot from the ground. It did make Tanya's Mom angry and ended up with her yelling at Mom because she didn't watch her child. The sad thing is, is that it was the truth. _

_ The reason we went routinely every other day was so Mom could make her sales. I didn't ever really understand it at the time. Mom would stand by the restrooms or sit in the car off from everything and a few people would come by. It was only the same few people; a tall lanky guy, a skinny brunette with too short shorts, and a business looking guy. Usually I didn't even pay attention to what happened, but there were a few times when I would show up and the would give Mom a bunch of money and she would give them small bags of stuff. When I was caught Mom would yell at me and then told me not to tell anybody especially the police officers._

_ The police officers were the bad people. No matter what school said, __they were bad to me__. It was because they would take Mommy away, and they were mean to her. One time, when I was about eight, after our outing we driving back home and the police stopped Mom's car. When that happened she looked so scared. She threw her small paper bag full of the smaller bags to me, and told me to hid it in my underpants. I was mortified and felt it was wrong, but then she looked so sad and I remembered her telling me the police could take Mommy away so I did it. When he was done questioning her he made us get out and looked in our car. He didn't find anything so he let us go._

_ We got into the car and drove silently back to the apartment. When we got out Mommy hugged me, took her little bag from me, and we never said another thing about it. It was true though, about the police. One day they did take Mommy away._

A beautiful tune overcame the depressing memories in my head. It drifted around the open space and I could almost imagine music notes swirling in the air. It sounded like one of Chopin's etudes. I looked around and saw that in front of me was a little music store. On impulse I got up and walked into the store. The music was just so lovely I didn't give a second thought.

In the front part of the store, and no one was there at the front desk. Just random instruments like Clarinets, Flutes, Trumpets and a few small pianos were displayed. At the back of the store I found a hallway where the etude lulled even louder. I walked practice rooms till I found one with the door barely cracked. Inside the room the player was getting to the climax of the song. I could feel the goose bumps rise on my arms with the intricate phrases being played. It could feel the confusion, and uprising in the song, till it came to an abrupt high note. Making the air come to attention.

Then there came low, slow notes. The higher notes joined making a sad lullaby. I closed my eyes and swayed with the musical beat. It sounded soft like velvet, but cold at the same time. I was enjoying the song till a squeak from a clarinet in another practice room startled me. I jumped a little too much and crashed into the partially open door.

I fell half way onto the floor and what I think was the piano. My head contacted with a hard corner and began to throb.

"_Mein Gott_! Vhat are you doing in here?" A frantic German accented voice exclaimed.

I looked up and was shocked. The pianist I heard was a man maybe my age or a little older. He was tall and looked like he had money. Dressed in a black sweater and fashionable jeans I know Gilbert would definitely make fun of him. He had dark brown-black hair, glasses, and startling violet eyes. Which were now shocked, or furious I am not sure.

"Uh," I gulped. The victim of my intrusion was up against the wall breathing heavily.

"Do you mind telling vhy you just literally fell into my practicing?! It vas rude, really!" He looked at me for an answer.

I didn't know what to do. I was always clumsy, but never this bad. I just looked down blushing. It's one thing to trip, but pretty much onto a tall, handsome guy? Good job Elizabeta.

"Mmm... Vell." He started.

I looked up shyly, unsure of what to do.

The pianist stood up and ran his hand through his slicked back hair. Despite the movement a long curl popped forward anyways. He finally stood up straight and looked at me with a gentler expression.

"Here," he held out a hand to me which I took and stood up shakily.

"Uh, thanks." I looked at the ground wanting to die right there, "I am so sorry."

"I am still wondering how you just fell into the piano."

"I, uh, well," creeping isn't the best thing to say, "I tripped into the door while walking by."

He looked at me skeptically, "I must say, you ruined quit a good song," he scoffed, "How is your head though? I saw you hit it."

"Oh," I felt my the back of my head, "There will definitely be a bump."

"You should be more careful when you listen in next time." he smirked at me and began to gather up the music on the piano, "I am sorry it hurts though."

I blushed again, "I thought you didn't know?"

"I asked how you fell, I knew you were outside the door. I have been playing for years. You come to know when someone is observing." he stacked the final papers and turned to me.

"Oh... Really though! I am sorry."

"I understand, and I am sorry for being so uncouth when addressing you. It was just a startle when you came in the door." he made low chuckle.

"Yea," I tried to laugh a little, "You playing was amazing though. I didn't know boring old piano music could sound so... emotional."

He gave me a slightly peeved look," I don't find it boring, but thank you. Please, my name is Roderich Edelstein. Yours?"

"Elizabeta. Elizabeta Hedervary." I smiled.

"Well, Miss Hedervary I have no ice or anything to make your head feel better. So would you like to go with me to get some coffee from the little shop just outside? It's all I can do for practically yelling at you earlier." he asked.

I stood there black for a second. He was just being polite, right? He was kind of really attractive so how could I say no? He was being so polite for offering though I almost felt rude. Gilbert nor any of my illegitimate brothers would ever do anything like this. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the time. 2:34, I still have time probably.

I put my phone back, " I think I would like that, thank you."

* * *

"So my father wants me to at least finish one year of 'normal' school, and since it's my senior year it's now or never." Roderich put down his cup of coffee.

"Wow, so you and your family are from Austria and you travel back and forth that much?" I asked.

It almost made me bashful at how much money Roderich's family must have. To travel back and forth to different continents at least once a year they had to be rich. Not to mention this will be Roderich's first year in public school, the rest being academies and private schools. My Mother and I left Hungary when I was eight, but I still miss it. I would give almost anything to go back, even for a short trip.

"Mhm, so it seems we both have some things in common. We will be seniors and we are from Europe then." he smiled slightly, "But truth be told I am not all that happy about it, nor is my Mother. She honestly thinks that the Americans have corrupted his brain. It's true that even though it is a good school I will go to, I am so used to boarding schools in Austria or Germany and such the like. I would've like to finish out my last school year there."

"That's understandable. So I am guessing you are going to major in piano performance?" I took a sip of my latte.

"I thought about it. My dream would be perform on all the big stages around the world and settle back in Europe eventually. What about you?"

I thought for a moment and blushed a little, "I really don't know... I kind of have an interesting home life."

I was being honest. I am terrified for the next year. I am nervous that I will be left alone when I turn eighteen. I know Kate wouldn't do that, but there is only so much she can do. I think about college or moving back to Europe, but I have no idea how to pay for it. When Mom and I left Hungary when I was little I'd promis myself I would go back and at least visit. I have a small job at the small diner near our house, but that barely saves up enough. I usually, help pay for things I need because the state doesn't really give a lot for extra things.

Roderich's face faltered a little, and he adjusted his glasses nervously, "I am sure you will find what you want to do soon."

"Lizzy! There you are! We were looking all over for you!" Kate yelled waving as she waked over.

"Hey Kate!" I smiled.

"Eliza, where were you? You should see the scarf I bought brother." Natalia shoved a white cream colored scarf in my face.

I grabbed the scarf so I didn't smother, "That's nice, Natalia. Ivan will love it!"

"Of course! I know him better than anybody in the world," She took the scarf back and snootily folded it and put it back in its bag.

"Oooooh, Elizabeta! Why did you nota tell us you were going to go on a date today?" Feli popped up from behind Natalia and pointed at Roderich.

Roderich blushed and looked around at the ambush of people.

I blushed too, "Feliciano! This is not a date! I just met him! I had an accident so he wanted to do something to make me feel better."

"Well, that's nice of you," Kate sat in the extra chair, and threw her long brunette hair over her shoulders. For being thirty some Kate looked pretty good for her age.

"Oh, it was my pleasure," Roderich still had a tint of blush, "Really it was the least I could do. My name is Roderich Edelstein, _gnadige Frau_."

"Ooh, polite too," Kate cooed, "My name is Kate. I am Elizabeta's guardian."

Roderich didn't even flinch at the word guardian, "It's an honor to meet you."

"_C__ia__o_! And I am Feliciano Vargas! I am Elizabeta's _Fratello_!" Feli yelled loudly.

" And I'm Natalia," Natalia randomly glared.

" It's wonderful to meet you all as well," Roderich looked a little lost. I think all the pushy introductions were off setting his mannerly decorum.

"So, you had an accident?" Kate asked

I looked at the ground, "Yea, I sort of fell into a piano."

Natalia and Feliciano busted out laughing.

"How did you even fall into a piano?" Natalia asked.

"It's really a long story..." really I was just too embarrassed.

"Well, if you say so. I don't mean to be rude, but we need to get going. I have to get dinner started. Yao and Romano should be home now." Kate stood up, "Not to be rude or anything since we just met you, Roderich. But thanks again for helping Elizabeta and everything."

"Oh, of course really it was nothing," Roderich stood as well like the gentlemen in 19th century movies.

"Well, bye now!" Kate started to walk away.

Feli and Natalia echoed byes and followed Kate. I turned to Roderich, "Uh, really thank you again, but I better get going before they leave me. Sorry if they seemed a little loud. They are always like that. I guess I am like that too sometimes!"

"Your very welcome. They were a little loud than what I am used to but they are nice," Roderich smiled, "Good-bye Elizabeta."

"Bye Roderich," I shook his hand and started to walk away.

* * *

I flopped on my bed. It had been a long day and I was full of spaghetti. Feli helped cook dinner and of course his choice was something pasta related. It was still delicious. Diner was also full of teasing about Roderich. I mean he was handsome, polite, and talented but when am I ever going to see him again?

My phone buzzed on my night stand. Natalia grumbled and flopped over in her bed on the other side of the room. I grabbed my phone and saw it was Gilbert.

"Hey, Gilly!" I whisper yelled.

" Hello skut, how vas your girl day?" Gilbert laughed over the phone.

"Ass," I hissed, "It actually wasn't that bad."

I didn't want to tell Gilbert about Roderich. I know he would tease me to no end about it, and really I didn't feel right about telling Gilbert about it. It kind of confuses me.

"So, I just wanted to say good luck tomorrow! You're pretty much terrible at everything so you'll need it. My house, 7:15?" Gilbert said.

I smiled spite my anger, "Yea, you too and that sounds great."

"Gut," _click_.

The jerk hung up on me.

"Well, good night to you too," I shut my phone and set it on the table.

Natalia grumbled, "Go to sleep or I will cut you."

I shivered slightly. Sometimes Natalia freaks me out really bad. With fear that her threats could at anytime come true I laid down and waited for sleep.

**_End of chapter two! Also, some exciting news for all of you... This will end up being a PrussiaxHungary story! Eventually... Give 'em some time. Also, to my first reviewers I did promise free kittens. First, Hopefaith11 you get Germouser, and to Shadowspring, my first reviewer, Itatabby! Please let me know if I made mistakes, R&R, and remember free kittens! _**


End file.
